She Can Surprise You
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Takes place after Dinner for Four. Now outside they stepped into the darkened romantic atmosphere, onto the cold pebble stone road. The faint glow of restaurant lights and street lights provided enough to see. Arnold flashed her another award winning smile. "Can I walk you home?" Drabble. HxA.


**A/N: Hey there! Just a drabble. A fluffy drabble! **

**Takes place after _Dinner for Four_ episode. I don't own Hey Arnold. **

Gerald and Phoebe left the restaurant with a tired pace. They had left earlier than Arnold and Helga. Both blondes were still finishing the dishes. Phoebe left with an all knowing mischievous smile while Gerald tried to chat her up.

Helga ripped off the rubber gloves and her hair net, finally done washing dishes. She sighed and blew the hair out of her eyes.

"Ready to go?" Arnold's sweet voice made its way to her ears.

She yawned. Arnold watched her with a sparked interest. "Crimeny, Hair boy! Aren't we impatient?"

Arnold smiled, glad she was back to her usual self than that fake he saw earlier. He pushed open the door for her as she wiped her hands on her dress.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Now outside they stepped into the darkened romantic atmosphere, onto the cold pebble stone road. The faint glow of restaurant lights and street lights provided enough to see. Arnold flashed her another award winning smile. "Can I walk you home?" He saw the flash if shock and confusion in her eyes but then settled into a playful smirk.

"Whatever floats your boat, Football Head."

Arnold shoved his hands into his black pockets. Both walked in silence down the quiet, lit street. Finally after moments of peaceful silence, Arnold spoke. "Pretty crazy night, huh?"

"Yeah, I uh...did some nutty things back there." She rubbed her arm nervously. "Look I am sorry I got you into that mess."

Arnold snapped up from his thoughts. "Huh? Oh. It was quite the fun adventure." He smiled, playfully bumping elbows. "You know Helga, I wasn't lying when I said I was impressed."

"Yeah, then you sprayed me with water. You are quite the charmer, Arnold." She rolled her eyes and laughed, a genuine laugh. Arnold laughed along with her. "Glad you find it amusing, Football Head." She said with playful tone.

"I was just thinking about this crazy night." He laughed. "Like when you ordered all that food. I thought I was going to explode! Did you even know what you were ordering?"

Helga started to giggle. "No idea. I swear the fish was still blinking as I ate it." She puffed out her cheeks and imitated a fish.

Arnold laughed even harder, soon Helga joined him while they turned the block. Content silence settled in between the two, both finally enjoying the night. Helga's house stood in the distance. "So, maybe you want to do this again?" Arnold broke the silence, rubbing the back of his neck. Darn, those nervous habits of his.

Helga's eyes grew wider than a saucer plate but Arnold was too busy watching his feet hit the concrete to notice. She froze in her spot for a second before patting his head, getting his undivided attention. "Wait, wait. You want to explode because of unknown ordered food? You are crazier than this crazy night, Football Head." She scoffed but inside she desperately needed to monologue.

"I like a little crazy." Arnold sent a wink her way.

"Okay, okay. If you insist Hair Boy. Same time, next year. Next time you are paying, nothing on the cheap." Helga punched him in the arm, playfully.

"Of course, Helga. I wouldn't expect you to pay...with a coupon to the wrong restaurant." Arnold snickered.

Helga rolled her eyes but smiled. "That was cheesy, Arnoldo. But if you do so happen to forget your wallet, we could always borrow Nadine's cockroaches. Set them loose and wild in the restaurant." Helga giggled but stopped. "I think we passed my house, Football Head." She glanced over her shoulder, only to see her blue house. They had passed it by a couple of houses. Now they turn around and headed to the dim lit blue house. Helga walked up the steps of her stoop.

"This is it, then..." Arnold smiled, feeling a little disappointed that the trip ended so soon. For some reason unknown to him, Arnold had the want to spend an eternity with Helga but he shook it off. He looked at her then and even though she smelled of dishsoap; her hair was disheveled and her dress covered in water stains, she looked beautiful. How many times has he actually seen the real Helga?

Helga felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "No kidding, Football Head. You think I am just standing on some random stoop for fun." She smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Thanks, Football Head." She muttered under her breath.

Of course Arnold caught it and grinned widely. "Good night, Helga." His grin was contagious.

"Whatever, Arnoldo." Though the sour words, she smiled. With that she opened her green door and walked inside. Arnold watched as she slowly closed the door then walked away. He walked down the low lit sidewalk, his hands in his pockets and he whistled a happy tune on the way home.

**Fin! **

**A/N: Did you see the Hey Arnold Movie reference? Huh? Huh? Whoever finds it first wins a virtual COOKIE! ;) Could I actually give out virtual cookies? Anyway, I found this unfinished drabble underneath a pile of virtual files on my tablet. I do want to apologize if there was any spelling or grammar errors, this was typed on my tablet. Tell what you think! I might have been a little too cheesy with the dialogue. ;) Review! **


End file.
